


【我和】Pleasure Garden III

by Linyi01



Series: pleasure garden [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 雷- 三观推倒重建- 亲爹向- 和皮皮的联文（皮皮的部分，2，4，6无备份已删）





	【我和】Pleasure Garden III

 

这是我为小和精心设计的房间，是他专属的游乐园。

###  ****  
III. 独木桥  
  


 

有一个细长的小隔间，一根麻绳穿透十几米的房间。阳光从落地窗扫进来，照在小和颤抖的双腿和努力挺直的身上。

 

我给他戴上了眼罩。把一个小小的跳蛋塞进他的小穴里，如果走独木桥的时候掉出来的话，小和就吃不到papa的棒棒了。

当然，走独木桥还是有些危险，为了保护小和，我把他的手用裹了绒毛的手铐锁了起来，用绳子连到了房顶的绳索上。

 

我扶着小和跨上麻绳，粗糙的麻绳碰到他娇嫩的小花，惹地他身子一缩想要下来。我扯着手铐的绳子，他只能高高抬起手，垫着脚努力提起身子。

看他乳首挺立着，一直没被照顾到，我拿了两个带着兔毛球和铃铛的乳夹。用手指搓搓乳头让他们更精神，我就把乳夹夹了上去。

 

“Papa，小和的奶奶好疼……”

兔毛球上柔软的毛正戳着他的乳头，他也没法自己处理。

 

“小和走完绳子，papa就帮你揉揉好不好。”

“嗯…嗯，小和要papa抱。”

 

他扭过身找我，我上前抱了他一下，用手指弹了一下乳夹。听到他小声惊呼了一下，我拍拍他的屁股说我去对面等他。

 

小和开始走绳子了，每两三步就会有一个绳结等着他。绳子比他的胯高一些，他只能垫着脚。为了保护小和的脚，我在这个房间铺上了一层羊毛地毯，但头疼的是小和花花里出的水总会顺着绳子滴到地毯上。

 

小和的小花在夹上乳夹已经开始出水了，起点的绳子都变成了深色。他一点点往前走，蜷缩着的脚趾承受着大半的体重。

 

“唔…花花被磨到了…啊啊……”

他的腿有些颤抖，带着绳子晃了起来。我按下开关，乳夹上兔毛球里藏着的震动器开始工作，铃铛被撞的发出声音。

 

“啊啊啊啊！papa！不…”

小和正好走过第一个结，后面的跳蛋也适时的震动起来。被水打湿的绳结摩擦着他的穴口，把花瓣撑开。一下软了腿的小和几乎坐在了绳子上，手却被高高绑着，没办法让绳结再往里摩擦了。他只好垫着脚慢慢往前磨蹭。

 

绳子上还绑上了木质的圆珠子，也是特殊的设计，碰到水时就会出现凸点，然后开始震动。小和刚碰到那里，珠子就猛烈地震动起来。小和也浪叫起来，珠子整好抵在柱体的根部。由于震动，珠子旋转起来。

“啊！不…不要了！……papa！”

习惯了用体内获得快感的小和一下被刺激的不知道怎样反应才好，前端颤抖地喷出了小股精液。小穴也快要喷出水来，但珠子一下停止了震动。小和不知所措地在原地大喘着气，

“papa…怎么……”

我没有回话，小和继续朝前挪着步子。花花抵在珠子上的时候，珠子又震动起来。

“啊啊！要！要去了！”

小和的小花里喷出了许多水，浸湿了珠子，地上的地毯也湿了一块。他停下休息起来。

“小和不要偷懒哦。”

“唔……papa对不起……”

 

 

两端的绳子高，中间的有些弧度，只能侃侃擦过小和的花瓣，他也走得快。不过跳蛋和乳夹倒是震动得激烈极了。小和走走停停，跳蛋撞到敏感点了还自己去蹭绳子磨磨花花。

 

很快他走过了半，绳子又变得高了，积攒着的快感让他无意识的叫喊出来。胡言乱语似的叫着papa。我就在他身旁，不过要等到小和走到终点，我才会抱他。

 

小和仰着头，绳子就要到头了，我把震动推到了最大。他一下子软了腿，坐到绳子上，又被激地不得不立起身子。他一下子哭叫起来，肩膀一抽一抽看得我心疼。

不过同时他到了高潮，绳子被他晃得左右荡，胸前的铃铛也不停地响。小花里喷出一点水，溅在地毯上。前端也射出了精液。

他痉挛地坐在绳子上，腰似有似无地动着，像是在用绳子自慰似的。小花里还有水流出来。后穴的跳蛋滑了出来。

“哈…对不起…papa……小和……没有夹紧…嗯啊……”

 

我松开小和的手铐，把绳子往下移了一些，最后一个绳结正好卡在他的花瓣中间。我用手摸上去，绳子湿透了还被夹得紧紧的。

 

“怎么办啊，小和没办法吃papa的棒棒了。”

我抱他下来，用手好好安慰了一下他的花花，揭开眼罩，把手放在他面前。

他还喘着气，不过自觉地凑上来舔我的手指。

 

“…啊…小和错了……papa原谅…啊啊啊！”

我就着兔毛球扯了一下乳夹，然后把它们取下来，把小和的乳头含在嘴里。虽然好好夹着夹子，但还是有些奶水流出来了，我把它们都舔进嘴里。

 

“Papa原谅小和，但棒棒不能给你吃了。”

 

不过小和可以在打地鼠的时候吃棒棒。

 

 

 


End file.
